


The Punishment Fits The Crime

by GOTG_Fanatic16



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTG_Fanatic16/pseuds/GOTG_Fanatic16
Summary: Peter Quill, leader of the Guardians Of The Galaxy, and adopted son to Yondu Udonta of the Ravagers. Growing up, Peter was taught to steal, going on countless amounts of raids. However, the one time he gets caught with something of high value to the Ravagers, things don't go as he assumed. A dished out beating, talking an unspoken thing, and fixing relationships with laughter.Thank you to @your_chaotic_little_sibling for helping me!
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Dished Out Beating

  
  


"You betrayed me? Steal my money?" Hollered the angry voice of Yondu, who stood in front of none other than Peter Quill. With both rhetorical questions that had left the elders mouth, a rough punch was delivered to Peter's stomach for both. Upon the punches making successful contact, a loud groan of pain left the terran, causing him to hunch forward. However, he was not to be let go and off the hook easily, nor could he defend himself. Two of Yondu’s men held back Peter to the wall, repeatedly slamming him against the rough metal the more he continued to struggle and attempted to escape. 

Though, Peter wasn't alone when it came to being held back. As he had saved Gamora from the dangerous atmosphere of space, that meant both of them being pulled to Yondu’s ship. Gamora was in a similar situation to Peter, also being held back by two of Yondu’s men. She felt helpless as the most she could do to help out the struggling terran was yell over at Yondu. Even then, he merely dismissed the alien’s cries to leave Peter alone, continuing on with his words. As another punch was delivered to Peter, out cried Gamora, “Stop it! Leave him alone!” The distress in her voice became evidently clear, which was a tone foreign to both Yondu and Peter.

Peter was unable to focus on anything besides the angry centaurian standing before him. Yondu took a step forward, closer to the pinned male. His rough leather gloved hand came to take hold of Peter’s chin, forcing him to meet eye contact. All Peter could do in that moment was look up at Yondu weakly with a few staggered breaths from an aching chest and sore ribs. Then, Yondu spoke once again. “When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to  _ eat  _ you! They ain’t never tasted terran before,” Yondu’s voice growled lowly. “I saved your life!” He added, yanking his hand away from Peter’s face.

Peter's head dropped for a moment before he lifted it back to square his eyes to Yondu’s. That was when something clicked in his mind, to which a brave retort left his mouth. “Oh will you shut up about that? God! Twenty years you’ve been throwing that in my face, like it’s some great thing not eating me. Normal people don’t even  _ think  _ about eating somebody else, much less that person have to be grateful for it!” He retorted defensively, tugging on his arms along with lunging forward. This resulted with no progression in escaping, only the men slamming him back into the wall of the ship and gripping his arms tighter.

It wasn’t long before Peter took in a breath again before proceeding to speak up against Yondu. Nothing more than a very bold decision on his part. “You abducted me man. You stole me from my home and from my family.” His voice hinted anger, and a tone laced with bite. Yondu’s facial expression had irritation written all over it. “You don’t give a damn about your terra!” The captain replied to Peter, causing him to visibly flinch in front of the others. “You’re scared cause you're soft, in here!” Yondu’s hands hit his own chest. “Here, right here!” His hands hit Peter’s chest once before gripping his jacket and slamming him back into the wall, causing him to groan.

Peter had squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, attempting to compose himself the best he could, before reopening them. Upon doing so, the male stared into the eyes of Yondu, his own seeing nothing but red, filled with rage whilst gritting his teeth to spare anymore remarks that would land him in nothing but more trouble. However, before either of the males alike could say anything else, it was Gamora’s turn to speak up.

“Yondu, listen to me. Ronan has something called an infinity stone-” But before she could finish, Yondu’s voice butt in. With much impatience in his voice, he snapped over at her. “I know what he’s got, girl,” To which Gamora’s tone softened as she spoke the next sentence. “Then you know we must get it back! He’s gonna use it to wipe out Xandar. We have to warn them! Billions of people will perish.” It was a tone that Peter hadn’t heard before; gentle and concerned. 

Yondu didn’t reply to her statement, but instead returned his attention back to Peter. “Is that what she’s been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment?” Suddenly, Peter’s head jerked to the side as the leather gloved hand of Yondu’s connected with his face. It left a visible handprint. But it didn’t stop there. “Eating your brain like maggots!” He compared, grasping onto his face roughly. After a moment, he stepped away, clearly agitated by the situation. “That’s it.” Was all the ravager captain stated. Before Peter knew it, a sharp whistle was heard. There, Yondu’s precious Yaka arrow was present at his throat.

All of that had happened around four hours ago, and it remained sharp in Peter’s damaged mindset. Not only was his mind damaged emotionally already from nearly losing Gamora just hours prior, but to add embarrassment to the top of the list in front of the girl he really liked wasn’t a pleasant thought in the slightest. However, the terran kept his mind focused elsewhere by how sore he was. The beating from Yondu had hurt considerably more than he presumed. Plus, it showed due to the dark handprint across his left cheek, followed by bruises littering the front and backside of his upper body.

Currently, Peter had practically locked himself in his bedroom aboard the Eclector, as he was in his bathroom with his shirt held up in his hands. There, the male was looking over the mixture of black, blue and purple markings across his skin. A soft sigh escaped his mouth, releasing his shirt to let it fall and cover the skin once again. Despite the markings now being out of view, that didn’t excuse Peter of remaining sore and in a decent amount of pain. Yet, anger still was what Peter felt, aside from embarrassment, of course. Anger, pondering over the reason why Yondu couldn’t understand that he had made his choice for the greater good.

An abrupt knock at the door to his bedroom caught Peter off guard, in which he composed himself within a matter of seconds before leaving the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Peter was surprised when he saw Yondu leaning against the wall. His gaze also caught sight of a medical kit on the nearby table. Yondu greeted the male with a gruff hello, to which Peter sat down on the bed, simply ignoring him by not responding. Along with having his back towards the elder as he sat. 

Sure, Yondu could be a mean son of a bitch, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for his boy. It was the reason he was in here; to check on him and make sure he was okay. Sometimes, it crossed his mind that he was  _ too  _ soft, considering he cared for the little bastard. Dishing out beatings to his crew whenever they disobeyed, he’d become all too familiar with how hard to and to not hit. Therefore, he knew that he hadn’t hit any main internal organs of Peter’s to the degree where they would be severely or permanently damaged. 

Not enjoying the awkward silence filling the room, Yondu spoke up. “I thought ya would’ve learned not to steal from me a long time ago,” He began, opening up the medical kit to pull out a bottle of cream. Shifting slightly, a soft wince left Peter’s mouth as his hand came to rub over the sore area of his abdomen. His eyes narrowed as he replied, “Yet you were the one to raise me like that.” He was snappy and wasn’t thinking straight. Yondu’s eyes narrowed to match Peter’s, along with changing his tone. “I raised ya to steal  _ for  _ your captain, not  _ from  _ him.” More so than anything, the captain was in disbelief that Peter had somewhere believed he had the  _ audacity  _ to steal from him. The elder motioned for him to remove his shirt after stating his case.

With reluctance, Peter removed his shirt and set it aside. It wasn’t like Yondu hadn’t seen him shirtless before. Hell, he’d seen him naked, considering it was always him who took care of Peter when he was sick, or just in a bad mood. “Fine, you wanna know why I did it?” He asked, staring ahead of him. “Go for it, boy,” Yondu gestured, giving him his undivided attention. “I did it because I care for the greater good. Because if there wasn’t a planet, thanks to me, then there would be one place less for you to raid,” He gave his reasoning. Despite how much Yondu didn’t want to admit that he was right, he knew the reasoning was valid. Instead, he easily covered it up. “A planet that never did shit for me, boy. You stole somethin’ from me that would have fed my crew for a year had I been able to sell it.” 

Peter didn’t reply for a moment, trying to process his thoughts. He was then interrupted by a cold substance pressed onto his wound back, causing his muscles to tense. It was the cream that Yondu had pulled from the kit. A cream that could help with soreness and healing rate of the bruises. 

After tangling his hands in his hair for a few moments to get a grip of some kind on the reality of the situation, without thinking, he turned to hit Yondu’s hand off of him. Anger clouded his mind as he spoke, “And if it wound up back in Ronan’s hands? He would’ve been after us first without a doubt. What would you have done if I got hurt, or if I died?” He asked spitefully. Yondu growled lightly. “Im tryin’ to help ya boy,” He dodged the question for a moment before finishing applying the cream to his back. “I trust that ya would’ve been able keep yourself safe. You’re not an idiot, Peter.” Yondu said, turning his tone cold and serious.

Yondu then turned back to the kit placed beside him on the table, replacing the cream in his hands with bandages. He began to apply to his back, doing his best to make it as painless as possible. However, the grunts and winces of pain that escaped Peter were inevitable. Being repeatedly slammed into the wall had caused a good amount of soreness and bruising to form. Struggling and weakening himself didn’t at all favor Peter’s case either. 

The room fell silent yet again, and it became evidently clear it was uncomfortable for both males as they continued on with the routine they’d begun. So, Peter changed the topic and spoke up. “How’s Gamora doing?” He asked. Yondu hid the grin that struck his lips away from his son. Of course Peter would ask about her. He’d taken notice previously of the boy’s liking to her, but never acted upon it. “She’s doin’ just fine. I got Kraglin keepin’ an eye out to make sure nothin’ happens, but I think she can take care of herself well enough,” He explained, his tone gentler than before. He had to admit, he was glad that they’d gotten off the previous topic. Peter only nodded in reply, falling silent after asking the question.

Now that Peter’s backside had been tended to, that meant repeating the same process for the front side. “Turn around and let me have a look at your stomach,” Yondu ordered. He was more concerned about his boy’s frontside rather than the back, despite that stirring up equal worry. It was hard for Peter to fight back the winces of pain that threatened to escape from the simplest movements. He did make sure that the side of his face that resembled a bruised handprint was facing away from his father figure. “I’m fine, really,” He tried to object. His weakened tone of voice easily suggested otherwise.

Yondu took notice of Peter’s sudden habit of hiding one particular side of his face away from his peripheral vision. Peter was unable to defend himself with Yondu’s next course of action. He stepped forward, taking the injured male’s face into his hand, tilting his head towards him to get a better look. “No, don’t- ngh…” Peter tried to object to him catching sight of his face, but wasn’t successful in doing so. Therefore, he dropped his gaze. The mark was darker than Yondu had thought. “Damn,” He muttered softly under his breath. “Ya ain’t fine, son.” He retorted. Peter sighed, “I  _ am  _ fine. Can you just… please, leave me be?” He tried to object.

Yondu was at least ten times more stubborn than Peter ever dreamed of being, which was one of the other reasons he refused to leave him be. “Listen son, I gave ya the beating to punish ya so you’d learn where you went wrong. Now that it’s done, let me make sure ya ain’t dyin’,” He said sternly. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but the total opposite. It was just Yondu’s way of telling Peter that he cared, and was trying to help. Caught by surprise, Peter flinched. All he could muster was a nod along with mumbling a soft okay. 

Yondu didn’t press further with arguing, releasing his chin to finish up the bandaging of his son's wounds. He moved to bandage Peter’s stomach before speaking once again. “Ya took it like a man,” He began. “Ya held your ground, and didn’t say sorry.” He added. If anything, that was to be considered admirable in Yondu’s eyes. It didn’t change the circumstances, but he didn’t say anything about that. A light scoff left the terran’s mouth. “You think I was going to let you rub in another year how you  _ saved  _ me from being eaten after already saying it for twenty years straight? No thanks.” He replied, a bit of a playful hint in his voice. It was definitely easier to tell that Peter had lightened up considerably from earlier.

Yondu couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle of amusement as he rolled his eyes, looking over at Peter. He pulled his gaze away from him after a moment, beginning to pack up the medical kit, since he’d tended to Peter, sticking to his word of doing so. “I was just  _ remindin’  _ ya,” Yondu replied, in a lot more of a joking tone. Peter only grinned, returning it. “No, you were just being an ass.” He said snarkily before shifting to lean back in his bed. “Fits my character. Now, get some rest boy, you’ll heal faster.” He ordered gently. Peter nodded briefly, watching him take his leave before adjusting himself to a decently comfortable position. With that, he let out a soft sigh and attempted to call it a night.


	2. Let's Talk This Unspoken Thing

Hours passed, and Peter had just been tossing and turning relentlessly and uncomfortably in bed. He groaned softly in pain as he forced himself to sit up, a soft wince leaving his mouth. His hand came to rub at his sore lower back, letting out a sigh. If nothing else, Peter knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep well, or at all, potentially. The terran stood up, unable to fend off the heavy wince that left his mouth, hunching over in pain. His knuckles dug into the bed as he took in a heavy breath, feeling the pain subside momentarily. The strain on his body wasn’t pleasant to say the least. Barely able to stand up, Peter forced himself to.

However, the flashbacks of the previous occurrence in the day reminded Peter that he wasn’t alone. Gamora had remained present on the ship with him as well. It had crossed his mind earlier about going to check up on her, but he’d been so sore, and having Yondu suddenly cross his path, hadn’t allowed him to do so. Yet, now proved to be a perfect time. Yondu, Kraglin and the other men of the ravager crew were sound asleep, which made it rather easy for sneaking around without causing a ruckus. Peter knew that if Yondu caught him, he wouldn’t be allowed out of bed for the remainder of the night anyways. Besides, surely Gamora wasn’t asleep yet, especially not in an environment like this. At least Peter assumed so. 

With much pain, Peter walked slowly out of his room, immediately met with the shaking of the ship. It was the noise of the men snoring loudly. Sometimes, he wondered how Yondu and Kraglin tolerated this. It was bad enough with how much Drax rocked the ship with his snoring. But this was at least twenty Drax’s, all confined to one ship, that made Peter want to twist his head off. He however didn’t let it distract him from his objective of arriving at the former assassin’s room.

Peter arrived a moment later, to which he knocked softly on the door. After a moment of leaning against the doorway, the door opened to reveal Gamora, godslayer in hand. A soft sigh of relief was what she breathed out upon seeing it was just him. “Peter, what’re you doing awake at this hour?” Her voice was gentle and patient with him, something that bewildered the terran beyond belief. Though, her eyes were filled with worry upon seeing the pain written in his facial expressions. “I couldn’t sleep, and I’d meant to come check on you earlier. I never got the chance to.” He admitted softly.

“So, um,” Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of why this time in specific was catching him so off guard when it came to talking to Gamora. “Are you doing okay?” He finally managed to get the words out to ask. But before the alien was able to muster a reply, Peter attempted to straighten his back, only for an uncomfortable amount of pressure to be applied, causing him to lean more on the wall for support.

More worry entered into Gamora’s expression upon seeing the sudden occurrence, to which she stepped off to the side to allow him entry into her room. After all, he was her friend, and despite how cold she could be, she wasn’t heartless. She wasn’t just going to slam the door in his face and leave him in the hallway by his lonesome. Not with the condition he was in, and knowing what the ravager men were capable of.

Peter gave her a nod as a thanks as he made his way into the room, the door audibly shutting after his entry. He carefully moved against the wall as he did so, before just leaning against it in an attempt to relax and keep himself composed. His head turned to face her as he awaited a response. “I’m fine, they didn’t touch me. But Yondu had the nerve to send his  _ skeleton  _ of a first mate to  _ protect  _ me. He got dismissed really quick, to say the least.” Gamora replied to the prior question, setting godslayer near her bedside. It gave her reassurance of safety in the current environment she and Peter were in.

The injured male could only scoff in reply, looking over at her for a brief moment before his gaze averted away. “Kraglin, huh? He’ll follow Yondu until the end of time,” Peter stated, a hint of bite present in his resentful tone. It wasn’t often that Peter talked poorly of Yondu and Kraglin, since they were the only two that raised him, technically. However, the male remained in pain, adding irritation into the mix. Along with the embarrassment he felt from essentially making a fool out of himself in front of the girl he liked, and crew he grew up in front of from the time he was eight years old.

Gamora hadn’t been bothered to even remember his name, but gave a nod in reply as it sounded right. She approached Peter, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder to give him some reassurance that things were okay, judging by how distraught he looked. Upon feeling the hand on his shoulder, Peter let out a soft sigh. His head turned as his eyes darted to meet with hers. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess,” He apologized softly. Gamora shook her head in reply, “It’s okay. I signed up for this, I can handle it.” She reassured, rubbing his shoulder for a brief moment. Peter smiled under her touch.

“Thank you,” Peter began. “In all honesty, I really just didn’t want to be alone tonight,” He said quietly, a bit embarrassed he felt the need to rely on someone at the moment. Gamora tilted her head off to the side some, confusion replacing her previous facial expressions. “Peter, how could you be alone? We’re surrounded by men. It’s the furthest thing from alone,” She asked. “You know what I meant,” Out came the sarcastic tone of Peter’s. 

Gamora only sighed and smiled a little. “I wouldn’t want to be alone either. I don’t know how you stayed on here for so long. As a child, especially,” She said. Though Gamora wouldn’t admit it, she was intimidated by the sheer numbers of her and Peter in a ship full of space pirates. Peter forced a smile. “I never got a choice. You know my backstory. The one time I did sneak off to earth after a fight with Yondu, I nearly died of starvation,” He recalled. Definitely not one of his brightest moments. “But, I guess there was good to come out of it too. You know, I’m who I am, and I found you and the others.”

Gamora was unable to bite back the smile that cracked amongst her lips. The optimism of Peter was always something that she had admired. However, the moment was broken just a second later as the injured male tried to shift to a more comfortable position, only to feel a jabbing pain in his side. Tears nearly formed in Peter’s eyes, trying to hold it together. Gamora’s worry then returned instantaneously. “Okay, that’s enough standing for you tonight.” She said, hooking his arm around her shoulders to help him to her bed. After helping him to sit down, she took a seat beside him as well.

Luckily for Peter, the room was dim, otherwise his flushed red cheeks would’ve been fairly visible within the room. “Thank you,” He whispered gently, glancing over at her. With the end of their conversation, it was decided that Peter would make a new one. His fingers came to lace with those of Gamora’s, who didn’t push him away. Yet, she was surprised. It didn’t come as a shock that the next question Peter asked, “Are we going to talk about this unspoken thing?”

Gamora sighed. Of course, that would be the thing he’d ask while they were alone together. “Come on Peter, there is  _ no _ unspoken thing between us,” She objected, despite how much denial was evident in her words. Peter’s lips turned into a smirk as he could hear the objection to his question. “ _ Of course _ there is, Gamora. I wasn’t just going to let you die out there in space, you know. Surely there’s something,” He intervened. If there was always one thing that seemed to play into Peter’s favor, it was his persistence, and childish antics. “There’s nothing.” She stated simply.

So, with the denial, Peter began to lay out the various reasons on the table, starting with the most obvious. “But Gamora, you wouldn’t have let me stay in here otherwise,” He began, to which an eye roll came from the alien. “You’re my friend, Peter. You were about to collapse, I wasn’t just going to leave you in the hallway whilst in pain,” She retorted. “See, exactly! You do care, which is the exact reason why I’m sitting here right beside you!” Chirped Peter. “But for the record, I could’ve made it back to my bedroom. It’s just down the hall.” He added. “Sure you could’ve.” Gamora chuckled, letting him have it. She had to admit, it was rather adorable how he was acting in the moment.

“Aww, come on. Don’t be like that,” Peter pouted playfully, moving to sit a bit closer to her. Gamora didn’t mind, until he began rambling on yet again. “If there wasn’t anything, would you like to explain this?” Peter questioned, holding up their intertwined hands. Gamora stared down blankly for a moment, hesitantly pulling away. It wasn’t like she  _ wanted  _ to, yet, she couldn’t just make it easy for him. “Clearly you have different ways of platonic affection than I.” Was the excuse Gamora came up with.

Peter smirked, intertwining their fingers once again. “Have you forgotten the first time I got you to dance with me? I mean, I guess I could overlook the dagger put to my throat,” He joked. If nothing else, humor was what made Peter, Peter. “I liked dancing much before I met you. You and your music had nothing to do with it,” Replied Gamora. It wasn’t a lie; before Thanos had found her, one of her favorite pastimes had been dancing with her mother.

Peter’s smile faltered a little bit, before he fell serious. A soft sigh left his mouth as he turned to face Gamora, squeezing her hand gently. “Gamora, I…” He was struggling to find the words that would fit what he was trying to say. It was always actions that spoke louder than words. Though, Gamora already knew. “Rest, Peter. Save this conversation for a better place and time. I’ll be right by your side.” She promised gently, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

To say Peter was surprised, was an understatement. However, a happy smile stitched over the male’s lips as he nodded, proceeding to lay down. The male gently pulled down the female with him, adjusting his arms around her comfortably. Gamora didn’t object, shifting closer to rest her head against his chest. “Thank you,” Was all Peter could muster before beginning to slip off into a state of slumber. “Goodnight Peter.” Gamora pulled the covers over them, before taking one last glance at the sleeping male beside her. With a satisfied smile, she too let herself fall asleep comfortably in his arms, safe and secure.


	3. Laughter Is The Best Medicine

Since the last time he’d been present aboard Yondu’s ship, Peter’s wounds had healed fairly quickly and well. Actually, for once, things had been seeming to play into the leader’s favor. He and Gamora were progressing along wonderfully, with their fair share of issues, of course. But then again, it did come to the fact of what couple didn’t have issues, in which they were easily overlooked and solved. 

However, that wasn’t to say Peter was eager to make himself present aboard the Eclector once again. No, that was far from the truth. In fact, he’d done anything to stall his return, constantly finding him and the other Guardians missions left and right, one after another. All of them were tired, including Peter. The factor made itself prominent among the Guardians that something was definitely wrong with Peter, considering that he was always one to rather cause trouble and havoc in the galaxy. Yet, the only one who knew the  _ true  _ reasoning, was Gamora.

Despite Peter doing everything in his power to stall endlessly, it was a proven fact that the time for him to see Yondu once again was inevitable, and that time had come sooner than expected. Right now, as a matter of fact. Yondu had reached out to Peter about needing backup on a raid, and the terran couldn’t find it in himself to object to the request of the centaurian. Therefore, he had attempted to mentally prepare himself, along with physically. Physically by pulling on his usual attire, light gray long sleeve shirt, jean’s, boots and of course,his maroon leather jacket to pull the look together. Peter’s star blasters also rested on his belt, accompanied by his walkman and headphones.

With much nervousness, Peter returned aboard the Eclector. The ship was abandoned, due to rush hour dinner. Rather than wandering around as he had prior, he waited patiently in the entrance area for Yondu. He distracted himself by letting his gaze wander around the surrounding area, that he’d seen hundreds of times. That and his thumb rubbing along the familiar edges of his walkman. It’d always been a habit for Peter, one that he never grew out of.

Peter snapped from his trance as the familiar sound of footsteps approached him. There, his head turned to see the face of Yondu, in which everything came back in a flood of memories with an ache of his chest. Sure, it was of the past, but it had always been easier said than done to rid of the memories. “Peter, ya came,” Yondu said, surprised. Peter’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You called me with a request. So, let’s get a move on.” He urged slightly, wanting to get said task done and over with sooner than later.

Yondu’s eyes narrowed slightly in return at the boy’s urgency. “Not so fast, Peter. I know you’re pissed at me, and it wasn’t ideal how we left off, but the least ya could do is pretend you like me a bit,” He stated, looking over at the terran. Peter growled lightly as he looked over at Yondu. “Oh, what gave it away?” He started, bringing out his sarcastic tone. “Was it maybe the fact that I’ve never felt that level of embarrassment in front of your crew? Or maybe how much it looked like you were getting enjoyment out of almost  _ killing  _ me?” He asked angrily. 

Rolling his eyes at the man’s absurd statement, Yondu’s arms came to cross over his chest. “You damn well oughta know better than anyone else I didn’t, boy,” He replied snarkily, before letting out a sigh of frustration. “I did it because you needed to be taught a lesson. I’m not havin’ this argument again. I called you here for a reason,” He added impatiently, looking over at Peter. Peter sighed, “Then stop stalling, and let’s get on with it.” He gestured. Yondu shrugged and nodded, walking over to him. “Alright. I got your task. Simple, smile.”

Before Peter could even get the chance to process anything, he was approached to the point where his back way to the wall. That left him sandwiched between the metal wall, and the grinning ravager captain in front of him. Yondu chuckled. “Ya ain’t very smart for cornering yourself, boy.” To say that Yondu was sick of Peter being formal around him lately was an understatement, and this had been the ideal way to cheer up the boy as a child. It was now more so relieved to see him starting to let loose around him again. Just the way that things should be. 

“Yondu, get away from me. I’m not ticklish anymore,” Peter tried to object. Though, his defensive stance, constant giggling without even being touched, and reddening face posed to suggest that he was lying. Yondu smirked, “I haven’t even touched ya and you’re giggling like a madman. I thought I taught ya not to lie to me,” He teased, causing Peter’s giggling to brighten a bit. Yondu chuckled, crossing his arms before shaking his head fondly. “Quit your gigglin’ and  _ maybe  _ I’ll let ya go.” He compromised, despite how far that was from the truth. Either way, Peter was going to get a punishment. But this time, a much more lighthearted and playful one.

Peter bit his lip, but was unable to fight back the smile pierced over his lips and the giggling that continued as he stood against the wall. “Just what I thought, ya couldn’t,” Yondu teased, causing the terran’s face to redden. “Come on, it’s embarrassing. Especially if your men walk up here,” He tried to reason, but Yondu always found a way around his son’s words. Where there’s a will, there’s a way. With a whistle, his arrow pressed the nearby button to close the door, leaving the only way in or out blocked. “Now we ain’t gonna have any interruptions. You’re welcome,” Yondu smirked. Peter grumbled slightly, mentally cursing himself for allowing himself to fall into a situation that made him vulnerable.

However, Peter let out a sigh of relief, glad that they were now alone, even if he knew what was coming next. With that, Yondu didn’t hesitate. “Now, I thought I gave ya a task. Smile,” He said once again, reaching out to deliver a squeeze to Peter’s ribs. The male yelped as he giggled lightly, only to feel Yondu’s fingers dig into his ribs the moment afterwards. A sudden jump in his octave of laughter caused his legs to begin to give out, trying to support his weakening body. He slid down the wall, trapping himself further in the corner. That didn’t stop Yondu though, kneeling down to meet Peter’s level.

Yondu’s fingers began to knead at Peter’s ribs, in which he fell into a fit of soft hysterical laughter. He grinned down at him before posing the teasing question of, “Something wrong?” To which Peter answered, even though it was nothing more than a teasing rhetorical question. “Yes!” Peter giggled out, his hands batting slightly at the elder. With an eyebrow cocked, Yondu looked down at the laughing human whilst grinning himself. “Oh really, and what could that be?” He asked, chuckling softly as he continued his playful torment. 

This time, with one of Yondu’s hands removed from his ribs and darting to switch between getting at his side and hip, Peter was unable to answer. Peter simply squeaked as he jerked into the corner, making a failed attempt to curl up. All he really could do was sit there and take the playful torment from the ravager captain. “Yohohonduhuhu! Stahahahap, stahahap ihihihihihit!” Laughed out Peter. The elder refused to let up though. “Stop what? I ain’t doin’ anything wrong kid. I’m just checkin’ to make sure your nervous system is in order.” Yondu retorted.

Although the captain would never admit it aloud, he’d missed messing around with his boy like this. Peter on the other hand, he’d missed it just as much. He’d finally stopped forcefully fighting Yondu on their little game, and just relaxed. Essentially, letting himself go and in a sense,  _ enjoy _ , the time that they were spending together. Even if he was at the receiving end of everything, and wasn’t able to properly formulate a sentence, or make some kind of snarky remark. It was time with his father that he had yearned for in the time of his absence from Yondu’s presence. 

“Damn kid, you’re just too ticklish for your own good. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone more ticklish than you,” Yondu teased the terran, who was still cornered and taking the brunt end of his torment. Upon feeling Yondu’s skillful fingers wiggling their way into Peter’s sensitive belly, he squealed loudly as he tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. The teasing definitely had proved to be at Yondu’s advantage, considering how red Peter’s face was. Granted, it was a mixture of that, along with how much he’d been laughing since he’d arrived.

Finally deciding to pull away and spare the boy of going hoarse, Yondu grinned as he fell beside Peter, sitting down comfortably beside him. “Looks to me like nothing's changed with ya, boy,” He chuckled out, glancing down at the human for a moment. Peter, who was attempting to regain his lost breath, looked up at the alien before him. “Is that… is that seriously the reason you called me here? To tickle the snot out of me?” He questioned, rubbing over his aching stomach, which remained tingling from the lingering phantom touches.

Yondu shrugged before nodding in response to his question. “Yeah,” He admitted as a start. “I got sick of the awkward shit and how formal ya were around me. So, I took matters into my own hands, and did what worked on ya as a boy. But, it seems like it’s still pretty damn effective,” He explained with a smirk. Peter shot a playful glare up at him before retorting, “You know there’s a more civil way to go about these kinds of things.” In a rather formal tone, just to mess with the elder to get back at him a bit. Yondu rolled his eyes, “I could’ve just not fixed the situation too.” He joked back. Yondu knew Peter was just messing around, but it wouldn’t make him Yondu not to do the same.

Peter only smiled in reply, shifting to nudge himself under Yondu’s arm. He rested his head against his father’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh after stretching. “Whatever you say,” Peter joked, grinning upwards. Yondu simply smirked. “That’s how I run shit around here, considering I’m the captain,” He snarked. Peter rolled his eyes, scoffing a little bit as he averted his gaze to meet Yondu’s. “That’s your excuse for everything.” He replied playfully, a grin across his lips.

Yondu merely rolled his eyes as well before looking down at Peter. “Yeah, cause that’s a captain's status, boy,” He teased before huffing slightly when he felt Peter Cuddle up into his side, who could only give a soft smile to the boy. “You’re so weird,” He chuckled lightly at him. “Yet you aren’t pushing me away,” Peter retorted with a smirk. Yondu narrowed his eyes, but still couldn’t bring himself to push away his boy. “Shut up,” Was all Yondu could retort, pinching Peter’s sides. Peter squeaked and giggled, before simply cuddling up to Yondu. Both of them had missed this. Now, it was a comfortable silence between the two, just making up for the lost time.


End file.
